


Comes Quiet

by Unforgotten



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: It's not exactly an easy transition.





	Comes Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



They couldn't help remembering they didn't belong here.

It was in the way Sarah never stopped looking over her shoulder, though she never again turned to fight. It was in the way Kyle never slept through the night, though he never again woke to flee. It was in the way they never walked through this safe, shining world they hadn't hoped to live in without seeing the fragility of every place, person, thing.

This wasn't the world Kyle had lived in, that Sarah had prepared for. But even if it wasn't theirs, exactly, it was too beautiful not to stay.


End file.
